A Believer's Heart
by DJ Is Number Four
Summary: When Henry hears that Pan wants the heart of the truest believer, he feels betrayed. But when Pan assures it's a simple misunderstanding, Henry's not so sure he can abide by Pan's new intentions. AUTHOR'S NOTE: For the sake of this story, Henry and Pan have been aged to sixteen and the age of consent in Neverland is sixteen. Pairing: Henry/Pan Rating: M, NC-17.


Once Upon a Time

DJ Is Number Four

SUMMARY: When Henry hears that Pan wants the heart of the truest believer, he feels betrayed. But when Pan assures it's a simple misunderstanding, Henry's not so sure he can abide by Pan's new intentions.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: For the sake of this story, Henry and Pan have been aged to sixteen and the age of consent in Neverland is sixteen.

Pairing: Henry/Pan

Rating: MA, NC-17

Upon learning of Pan's deception, Henry's heart sank in his chest. He didn't know why he felt so betrayed by the other boy's true intentions. Maybe it was because he felt a strange kinship with Pan and he didn't have any real friends his own age. "You need my heart?"

Pan bellowed a hearty laugh. "Oh no, Henry. What kind of monster would want an actual, human heart?"

Henry cocked his head to the side. "You'd be surprised." He looked away, hoping Pan wouldn't question further.

Pan picked up on Henry's wishes for no further questioning. "What I should have said, perhaps, is that I need the affections of the truest believer."

"Affections?" Henry wasn't quite following the other boy. He felt better knowing that Pan wasn't going to kill him.

"Yes, affection. Love?" Pan's eyes glinted with hope. It had been a while since Pan had met someone like Henry. Henry had all the qualities he looked for in a mate: optimism and positivity. Plus it helped that he was pretty darn cute. "That," he continued, closing the proximity between them with their body heat, "and being the ruler of Neverland requires that certain... needs... be met." Pan held Henry's gaze as he grabbed his crotch.

"But why me? Couldn't one of the other lost boys fulfill those... needs... for you?" Henry frowned at the way the conversation had turned.

"There was a boy once," Pan said, averting his gaze from Henry. "He... passed on due to a mistake I made."

"Oh, Pan..." Henry's heart broke at the sudden display of vulnerability. He inched closer towards the older boy. "I'm sorry."

Pan smiled sympathetically. "Thanks. So since then I made a vow that my next lover would not be a lost boy."

Henry nodded. "Makes sense. I still don't see what you see in me, though."

Pan met Henry's eyes again. "Henry, you are one of the most beautiful creatures I've ever seen. Your eyes are full of optimism and your belief of the greater good... it makes you quite attractive."

Henry smiled. No one had ever called him attractive before. "Pan... if you really want me, I think I can fulfill your needs for you."

There was barely any space left between the boys. Pan used his thumb to lift Henry's head to his level. Their lips passionately met. Feeling someone else's lips on his own was foreign to Henry, but after a few more kisses, he decided he could get used to the sensation, especially if Pan were the one kissing him. "I am so glad to hear you say that," Pan gasped between breaths.

Pan slipped off his tunic, revealing his naked body. His organ sprang to command, urging for Henry's attention. Henry shakily got on his knees. He was about to ask Pan what to do when instinct took over. He took Pan's head into his mouth and let his mouth do the rest. "Pan, I still don't know if I'm ga-"

"Don't think of it as gay or straight," Pan began. "It doesn't work like that here. Think of it as just falling in love."

That warmed Henry's heart. He nodded. "I think I can do that." He returned to Pan's shaft, swallowing it whole.

Pan arched in response. "Mm, are you sure you've never done this before? You're a natural." Henry mumbled no, mouth still full of Pan. The vibrations of Henry's voice against his throbbing cock made Pan moan.

Pan grabbed Henry's hair and forced him upright so they were face to face. Lips locked and this time, Pan's tongue darted into Henry's mouth, exploring teeth and massaging the tongue inside. He then grabbed Henry by the shoulders and spun him around so his back was facing his front.

Pan pressed Henry up against a tree. Henry was shocked at the turn of events but ultimately trusted his friend. If Pan really cared about him, no harm would befall him. Pan pressed himself into Henry's back, resting his head on the younger boy's shoulder. Pan's mouth touched Henry's collarbone, eliciting a whimper from Henry. "Pan... I want you. Inside me."

Pan didn't need to be told twice. He slicked up his cock and made sure Henry's ass was wet as well. His tip paused at the entrance. "This may hurt at first."

"I'm ready, Pan," Henry was going crazy with lust. "I need you inside me."

After a thrust, Pan found himself inside Henry's ass. "Oh, God, Henry, you're so tight."

"You're my first," Henry said, hoping the heat of embarrassment wasn't visible on his cheeks. "I'm sorry if it makes it difficult."

"Difficult? Henry, it makes it fucking awesome." As if in response, Pan thrusted his hips a few times.

Henry found the sensation odd. While he enjoyed it, it was a bit uncomfortable. After a few more thrusts, something remarkable happened: the pain was gone and each thrust brought nothing but pleasure. "Oh, Pan!"

"Henry!" Hearing the other boy squeal his name and feeling him squirm underneath him sent shockwaves throughout his body. He felt like he could start flying any minute. Not wanting to finish the act too soon, he rearranged themselves so they were on the ground, Henry looking up at him. "I want to see your beautiful face as I fuck you."

A primal sensation Henry never felt before stirred in his gut. "Pan!"

Now Pan was truly on top of Henry. The frail boy beneath him was his to command, his to love, his to protect. Forever. Those thoughts were enough to bring him over the edge. Tidal waves of pleasure rippled throughout his body as his seed filled Henry's ass.

Henry moaned as a sticky fluid exploded inside him, filling in every crevice. He was nearly out of breath from each new sensation from that night. "Oh, Pan... that was amazing."

Pan slid out of Henry and collapsed next to him. "Indeed." Pan looked over and noticed Henry was still hard. Smiling, Pan reached over and grabbed Henry's shaft. "Shall I take care of this?"

Henry nodded his approval. "Oh, please. I want you to make me feel good." Pan's lips stretched so wide he thought his face might crack. He started motioning up and down, creating friction against Henry's shaft.

The primal feeling assailed Henry again. With each stroke, the feeling grew more intense. Before he knew what happened, it was Henry's turn to explode. The sticky fluid shot all the way up to his chest. Eyes wide, Henry looked over at Pan. "Sorry I made a mess."

Pan's eyes gleamed with an idea. "No worries. That's a mess that's easy to clean up." Pan licked Henry clean.

They lay silently next to each other, catching their breaths. Henry snuggled up to Pan, head resting on Pan's chest. "I have to admit, when you said you were after my heart, this was not what I was expecting."

"And?"

"And I like it." He met Pan's eyes. "And you. If your offer still stands, I'd love to rule Neverland by your side."

Pan gave Henry a deep, big kiss. "Done. You are mine. No harm shall come to you as long as you are under my care."

Henry rested his head back on Pan's chest, clinging to him tightly. Their lovemaking had tired him out and now that he was officially Pan's, he felt like he was truly safe.


End file.
